


Danganronpa! With Junko Enoshima

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, game show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Makoto is chosen to be on the newest game show to win the biggest prize: 10,000 in cash! However, he and the other contestants have no idea what they've gotten into...
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Danganronpa! With Junko Enoshima

Makoto stood there in awe. Standing above him was where the game was about to begin. He took a step forward, and felt his mind swirl around. He continued, until he fell to the ground.

He awoke in a room he didn’t recognize. He looked around, and saw a note on the desk he was sleeping on. It read:

_”Welcome to Danganronpa!! The entrance ceremony is about to start, so go to the main hall!! Starting today, this place will be your entire world.”_

_”What...what the hell is this?”_ Makoto asked silently. He looked around again. The door was slowly opened, as he saw a figure run past. “W-wait!! Hold on!!” He ran out and saw the figure continue to run down the hall. He followed them, all the way to the main hall.   
He entered with caution, and saw 13 people talking to each other. One caught his eye, however. A girl with blue hair was silent among the chatter. He walked up to her and said “Hey...do I know you?” The girl looked up, and her sapphire eyes shocked him. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m Sayaka Maizono.” Then, Makoto’s eyes lit up in surprise “Sayaka?” She giggled, and at that moment, he saw the same girl from middle school. The thought was disrupted by a loud shout “You!” The two turned to a man with black hair and red eyes. He walked over to Makoto with impatience. “You’re late!!” Makoto sighed. He heard it all before. The man started berating him before a girl with the same black hair and red eyes walked up to him “Give him a break.” Another girl with brown hair up to them “Calm down, Taka! How about we all just get to know each other?” The man (apparently named Taka) nodded in agreement. Taka held his hand out as he said “I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” Makoto took it as they shook hands “Makoto Naegi.” Taka smiled, but someone piped up “Geez...” the group turned to the speaker; a girl with pigtails. It seemed like she wanted to talk, but Makoto could feel a sort of dark aura around her. He walked over to her and asked “What’s your name?” She looked at him and answered “I’m T-Toko. Toko Fukawa. N-Not that you remember it anyway...” he nodded “I won’t forget.” Her head shot up in surprise, but she turned away. “ _Probably thinks I’m some filthy creature..._ ” she mumbled. The group turned their heads when the bell started ringing, and a TV turned on.   
“Testing, testing! Mike check! One two three four! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on?” Periodic clicking was heard during the announcement. “Okay! Everyone can see me!” The clicking stopped and the voice continued “Ahh, to all participants!! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...oh!! Right now!” It giggled, and the group got uneasy. “Please make your way to the gymnasium ASAP!! I’ll be waiting!” The group looked at each other, until someone piped up “Hey, where’s Byakuya?” Sayaka asked “He probably went to the gymnasium for the ceremony.” Makoto answered. “We should, too.” The 14 kids walked out the main hall and looked for the gym.

As they entered the gym, they saw cameras. Cameras were everywhere. “This is _**very**_ uncomfortable.” Toko said under her breath. The group looked at the only place without cameras: the stage. It didn’t seem out of place, but it stood out. “Alrighty Let’s get things rolling!! Time to bring out the metaphorical welcome wagon!”

The 14 kids saw a black and white bear jump onto the stage! “A...teddy bear?” Chihiro asked “I am _not_ a teddy bear! I am Monokuma!! And I will be your host for this game!!” The group looked at each other. A game. Was this what they signed up for? “Is that why there’s cameras everywhere?” Leon asked. Monokuma got angry “Of course that’s why!!” He shouted, stomping his foot “Why do I have to tell you everything?!” Then silence enveloped the room. It was so quick that even Monokuma was caught off guard. “Anyway...Nice to meet you all!” He stretched his hand out. Hifumi immediately screamed in outright fear, and the others looked at him “It can talk!! It can taaaalllkk!!” Kiyotaka put his hand on his shoulder “Calm down, Hifumi! It may just have a speaker inside of it.” The bear turned to the two, and Hifumi screamed once more. “IT MOVED!!” The group looked at Hifumi while he freaked out. They then looked at each other in confusion and slight fear. “Alright now, so...everyone stand at attention and bow! Gooood morning!~” Kiyotaka immediately bowed and repeated the phrase “Good morning!!!” Toko looked over to him “D-Don’t make it w-weird...” she mumbled. “Now then, let us commence the most noteworthy, memorable, and exciting entrance ceremony!” He shouted excitedly, and jumped off the stage. He danced around while the other kids more uneasy than ever, other than Hifumi, who was now freaking out. “First off, the cameras. They’ll be recording your every move!!” Monokuma laughed “So, while you live your daily life here, the cameras will roll on every single thing you do. So be careful!~” the kids looked at the cameras, feelings of uneasiness and fear grew. “Don’t worry, the footage will be edited for the episode. _**Anyways!~**_ ” He ignored the aura of uneasiness and continued. “The end date of this “daily life”... _ **There isn’t!~**_ ” he laughed as the kids felt outright fear, like Hifumi. The group looked over at the dancing Monokuma, ignoring the aura of discomfort, uneasiness, and fear “Ah, but there is **one** way to leave the school...” he giggled. “What i-is it?” Toko asked “It’s a special graduation clause for for those who want to leave!!” He kept dancing while keeping eye contact with every single participant who dared stared at him. “If you want to leave, you gotta disrupt the harmony!!” He continued dancing. “Spit it out. What do you mean by “disrupt the harmony”? What does that mean?” Byakuya asked, and the bear stopped for a moment. His wide smile grew even wider. “ Phuhuhu. Well, maybe...” he bent his back so far, it was a surprise he didn’t snap in half. “Maybe if someone were to **commit a crime**.” The fear subsided in confusion “That’s it?” Yasuhiro asked. “Could you...elaborate?” Monokuma stood up and turned around, chuckling “Elaborate? Phuhuhu!” The bear jumped back on the stage.


End file.
